(Toy) Bonnie and Chica - A Story of You-know-what
This is a Bonnie x Chica story by ShadicFazbear. Enough said. Bonnie's POV The show had just ended for the day. As Freddy Fazbear's Pizza announced that they were offocially closing for today, a flood of people walked out and the doors shut, leaving an empty, silent environment. The band consisted of 4 animatronics - Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and myself, Bonnie. Chica and Freddy both sang (whenever only one of them sang, the other played keyboard), Foxy was on drums and I was on electric guitar. We waved goodbye to them all, and I walked off the stage. "Not practicing with us, Bon Bon?" Freddy said as I stepped off the stage. Normally, we practiced on stage with each other, but sometimes we went to our hidden, private rooms. "No, sorry. I just feel like practicing on my own. I'll see if I can compose something new," I told them as I wandered towards Party Room 3. Toy Chica then said "OK, that's cool. See you!" As soon as I got there, I walked over to the wall I was facing and punched in a secret code on the center 3 x 3 grid of panels - 395248. A pre-recorded message said "Identification?" I played a riff on my guitar and the message said "Proceed, Bonnie The Bunny," as a door to the far left opened and I wandered inside. Every room had windows to the rooms next to it. I was right next to Chica's room. I was kind of shy around her, so I usually kept the window closed although she almost never used her room. I started writing down some music and playing it on my guitar, but then I heard the message say "Identification?" again. I thought the system had glitched up until I heard the sound of a door opening to my right with the message "Proceed, Chica the Chicken." I immediately threw myself against the wall below my window and tried to make as little noise as possible. Chica must have heard me, as she said "Bonnie? You there?" - I just shut the window and went on with my song. After I was finished, I spoke to Chica through the phone system.. "Yo, Chica! I just finished a new song, so I want to see if you can make some lyrics for it. Should I send you the sheet music?" She replied "Sure! Send it in!" and opened her door. She didn't know how shy I was, so I shakily went over to hand her the music. She must have noticed my nervousness, so she said "Bonnie, it's OK. I'm not going to murder you, alright?" I couldn't reply. I just handed her the music, and before I could walk away, she asked "Bonnie? Is something wrong?" I replied "Um, no, it's just- I get really shy around you for some reason- I'm fine..." She started to look sort of suspicious, but she just said "It's OK. No need to feel shy. I won't bite. I'll have the lyrics ready by tomorrow, alright?" I replied "Yep," and wandered off to my room. More coming soon! Category:Stories